Smoke and bars
by doggydeath
Summary: After a night at the bar Tashigi comes back unsure and unconfident. Can an certain marine captain help her understand? No flames please! Not first fanfic but i'm not very good! Go easy! Rating to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

She scowled angrily at the angry man, she knew he was jelous but to act like _this_. Turning sharply on her heel Tashigi stormed away as Smoker growled at her, hell, all he did was beat that stuipid flirty jack.

He growled at the thought, that man also know as Jake, was dancing with _his_ Tashigi, now dancing he didn't mind but that jerk tried to touch Tashigi's ass until Smoker stepped in and threw him across the room and put Tashigi over his shoulder carrying her fireman style back to the _Justice_.

Smoker growled again before snorting out smoke, the marines sighed as they left, knowing when Smoker was angry hell broke loose.

Tashigi sighed as she quietly shut the door behind her, sure, she liked the guy and damn he was hot but Smoker came and ruined everything. She glared at the 'had to' photo of Tashigi and Smoker, Tashigi was falling just as the photo was getting taken, Smoker watching her clearly unsuprised and amused. She couldn't help but smile, in the background was Ace doing the 'bunny' behind Smoker's head.

_Serves him right_, She thought angrily as she sighed looking at the picture she put it face down, _Jerk_.

Smoker examined the door where she was hidden, he was angry, jelous and now confused. _Maybe i shouldn't of thrown him, but serves him right! He shouldn't of even __**tried, **__Stupid Tashigi made him rethink his actions and regret._

With a scowl he stomped back to the bar where 'Jake' was laughing with some of his friends, seeing him all went silent, he walked over and watched him with an evil eye.

"Do you know who the girl you where dancing with was?" he growled, Jake frowned before shaking his head grinning.

"A real hottie, I can see why you got jelous,man, sorry didn't know she was yours neh?" Jake laughed loudly making Smoker clench his fists to not smash his head in.

" That 'hottie' is Lieutenant Tashigi of the Marines. " he snarled, anger growing when Jake wolf whistled at another female.

"Oh, really? Well just between you and me, I kind of think she's a clutz."

_No kidding,_ Smoker thought dryly, before sighing annoyed.

"Little to fleshy for me." Jake continued making Smoker growl. "Stupid to." Then Jake sighed.

"No she's not." He hissed, cigars clenched between his teeth nearly chopping them in half.

"So she's more intellegent then she shows?"

Jake's eye's lit up suddenly when Smoker heard the door slam, ignoring thinking it was just another female

"Ya." He grumbled. When they first met, Smoker admitted that he thought she was stupid by looks but she was a quick thinker and her loyalty _was_ second to none.

"Oh by the way, whitey, Tashigi's right behind you eh?" Jake said airly. Smoker remained still, sighing before standing.

"I'm leaving." Smoker said dryly, Tashigi side stepped to let him pass.

"Aw, not after our conversation about Tash! You've got to apologize to her first for calling her stupid and fat ." Jake smirked when Smoker stared at him shocked before grabbing him by the coat and hauling him in th air.

"What did you say?" Smoker hissed lifting Jake till his head grazed the ceiling.

"All bark, no bite." Sneered Jake as he laughed at Smoker, Tashigi suddenly knew why Jake was getting Smoker so mad. He wanted sympathy from her and the rest at the bar while hating and neglacting Smoker. Smoker himself would of ripped the man apart with his bare hands had Tashigi not put her hand on his elbow, the other on his back and gently tried to pull his arm down.

Knowing she couldn't Tashigi patted his back gently and slowly."It's O.k., he's just an idiot, relax." She said softly in his ear, Smoker remained still while she spoke softly in his ear.

Smoker shut his eye's with a sigh before slowly putting Jake down, Jake laughed again before swinging a fist at his chest.

Tashigi appeared infront in a flash and took the blow with a snarl, facing off with him she glared, hands automaticly on her sword. This time Smoker grabbed her arm, he looked at her sharply and she snorted as she looked away, Smoker put his hands on his hips staring down Jake who was starting to feel sweat dripping down his spine.

"You do realize that attacking a marine while the Captian is around is a dumb idea right? Or are you to stupid?" Smoker said calmly, All had gone silent as he watched Jake through half open eye's, Jake glared at him but remained silent.

" Marine? I don't see a marine! I only see a stupid dirty whore who just play's with the men before running away to her 'precious' dirty on man!" Smoker remained silent, Tashigi looked at her feet, crest-fallen.

He looked at her over his shoulder before shuting his eye's slowly, turning away from her Smoker glared at Jake before shaking his head slowly.

"Can't find a comeback for me so you pick on a girl eh? More a coward then I thought." Smoker sneered, Jake laughed shrugging his shoulders,

"Not a comeback, it's true. You know this, I do too. That girls are weaker than us, that they belong in kitchens!" Jake laughed louder making Smoker blink, turning and looking over his shoulder he found that Tashigi was shaking badly.

_Oh god don't cry now._ Smoker thought before turning back to Jake.

"Show's how stupid you are." Smoker said bluntly. Smoker said snorting.

"Why you! Take that back!" Jake said drawing his sword and lunging right through Smoker, Sighing Smoker only turned to smoke and twisted out of the way but Jake didn't stop he aimed at Tashigi,

Tashigi tried to draw her blade but it was to late, the sword swung at her head.

"Tashigi!"

A scream was let out of the bar


	2. Chapter 2

_A scream was let out of the bar_

Jake stared at them shocked before looking at his broken arm, face draining colour slowly before letting out another scream. Jakes sword fell to the ground with a noisy clang, Smoker snarled as he let go of the man's broken forarm.

The men around them stared in shock before the bartender turned and yelled over his shoulder.

" Get the hospital on the phone.Some idiot faced that Smoke dude." He grunted. Jake continued screaming grabbing his hand, looking at Smoker, then Tashigi, then the bartender, then back at his hand.

Smoker's face remained calm before turning to Tashigi who was head down looking at her boots, he snorted in disaproval but other than that didn't react, she turned to see a couple glaring at her and she looked away ashamed, Smoker glared right back before tapping her shoulder sharply.

"We're leaving, now." He growled without even turning around again to face Jake, walking calmly out the door he turned and looked at Tashigi coldly. She didn't respond, she just kept walking dully outside. He shook his head before looking back at the bartender with a sneer, the couple was now at Jake's side panicing when they saw he go unconscious.

Smoker growled leaving to find Tashigi already gone, frowning he looked around then shut his eye's and listened. Sure enough, slow dull footsteps that sounded like Tashigi's footing. Smoker frowned cocking his head knowing that wasn't the way to the ship.

"Sargent." He said coldly straightening his head stiffly, the footsteps stopped then the person shuffled a bit as they turned.

"Yes sir?" She sounded far away, as if it wasn't her saying it but it was her voice.

"That's the wrong way."

"I'm not going to the ship sir." She said softly, Smoker frowned, confused he tilted his head slightly.

"Then where are you going?" Smoker asked scowling,

"To get drunk and forget this whole incident, come now Smoker. You should know that." A females voice purred. Tashigi and Smoker turned to see Hina looking at them arms crossed easily over her chest.

"Hina." Smoker growled icily. Tashigi remained silent as they squared off, taking a coin out of her pocket, without thinking Tashigi flipped it and caught it putting it on the back of her hand.

"Tails." Hina said smugly, Tashigi lifted her hand and looked at her.

"Heads." she said grimly, they both looked at each other with the same expression, _Unsuprised._ Smoker sighed a bit before looking over at something that moved in the alley, walking over he slowly grabbed his sword as he went. Examining the dark alley he frowned, he knew something was here, he could hear them.

"What _are_ you doing Smoker." Hina said irritated, Smoker ignored her and stepped around a trash bag he sensed someone was glaring at his back, examing the two girls that where watching him... But neither were glaring. Shrugging, he walked back to them replacing the sword to hear a whisper. Turning he looked back to see a straw hat flutter down, he watched it half amused before grabbing it and examining it and smirked.

_It's it alright. Stawhat's hat. But where's he?_ Smoker looked around again before deciding to have a bit of fun, taking the hat he walked to them quickly, not wanting to get cut off before reaching them.

" Wonder what this is doing here?" Smoker said clearly knowing. Tashigi blinked before sighing she walked away not even glancing or saying good-bye, she didn't mean to be rude but she really just wanted to be alone.

Smoker watched then looked at the hat and sighed gloomily, walking back to alley he held the hat up, sure enough a hand grabbed it with a couple of people swearing and yelling at him. But the hat retreived, Smoker left before glaring at Hina and leaving.

"Leave her alone Smoker. She's hurt, she doesn't need your insults now." Smoker stopped where he was, huffing he glared at the retreating figure of Tashig's back.

" She may be hurt but she needs to toughen up." Smoker hissed. Hina looked at Tashigi's back before walking to Smoker's side.

"She's just a kid. She has a problem right now that you can't fix. Trying would only make it worse." Hina said wisely. Smoer only sneered before shaking his head, he knew that she was hurt but she needed to realize that he did it to get attention.

"The sooner she learns the better." Smoker said softly. Hina looked at him shocked, Smoker started to walk again but Hina grabbed his arm looking at his face. The expression shocked her, it was sympathy, sadness and deep within it, understandment. Seeing her look at him his face quickly changed to cold and irritated.

"Her life isn't like yours! She's not gonna get-"

" Shut up! I know she doesn't have my life! You don't have to tell me that, but she needs to realize that life isn't a fantasy! People are scheming all the time, she needs to know that every one get's hurt eventualy!" Smoker snarled, Hina snorted before looking at the way Tashigi had gone.

"Let her relax for a little longer. She's a kid." Hina said softly, Smoker sighed bowing his head.

"She may be a kid, but the faster she learns, the better." Smoker said sadly.

''Smoker?" Hina glanced at him before looking down.

"Ya?" Smoker turned and looked at her dully.

"Answer truthfully."

"Like I ever don't." Smoker shot back turning his head now to look at her sharply.

"Does it hurt to watch Tashigi grow up?"


End file.
